German Published Patent Application No. 10 2009 057 578 describes checking of a wheel load distribution of a plurality of tires of a vehicle on the basis of the length of a tire contact area and a tire pressure of each tire.
German Published Patent Application No. 10 2009 057 579 describes ascertaining of a setpoint tire pressure based on an actual value and a setpoint value of a tire contact area.
German Published Patent Application No. 103 52 539 describes monitoring of a pneumatic-tired vehicle with the aid of a deformation sensor.
The rolling resistance of a vehicle essentially defines the energy the vehicle requires in order to manage a travel distance. In the case of passenger cars, approximately 20% of the energy must be used to overcome the rolling resistance on expressways. In urban areas this percentage rises to 40%, and in trucks this percentage share is even higher. On expressways, 66% of the energy consumption of trucks is spent on overcoming the rolling resistance. A reduction of the rolling resistance by 3% would therefore reduce the entire energy consumption of trucks on expressways by 2%. A further criterion for optimal tire pressure is the vehicle stability and thus the safety of the driver and the safety of other road users.